


Truth

by doctorhelena



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steggy Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorhelena/pseuds/doctorhelena
Summary: The Howling Commandos discover an interesting secret.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Steggy Positivity Week 2017 on Tumblr (Day 6: Quotes, Lyrics, etc.), and was previously posted on [my Tumblr blog](https://doctorhelena.tumblr.com/).

“And you used to be fun!”  
_—Dum Dum Dugan to Peggy Carter, Agent Carter Season 1: The Iron Ceiling_

************  
Dum Dum set down his cards with a sigh. “Damn it, you have _got_ to be cheating. Dare,” he added, handing over five rocks to Jones.

Gabe grinned, adding the rocks to his pile. “Fifty one-armed pushups.”

Dum Dum groaned and handed Morita his cigarette. “I hate you.” Considering the amount of bourbon in his system, he thought it was pretty damn impressive that he managed thirty four before collapsing: twenty five with his right arm and nine with his left.

“Is that all?” asked Peggy, eyebrow raised. “I could do better than that with one hand tied behind my back.” She took a swig of bourbon. “In this case, quite literally,” she added. Morita snorted and took a drag of Dum Dum’s cigarette.

“Sure you could,” said Dum Dum, still lying flat on his back. “I dare you.”

“That is not how the game works,” she said smugly, passing him the bourbon.

Karma seemed to be on Dum Dum’s side, however, as Peggy lost five rocks to Bucky in the very next round. She handed them over with bad grace. “All right. Dare.” She sighed. “I’ll have you know,” she said thoughtfully, “this is exactly how I ended up caught in the headmaster’s bedroom when I was in school, holding an armful of his wife’s knickers and his best bottle of brandy.”

“Do tell,” said Bucky, eyebrow raised.

“That would be Truth, and I’m afraid I chose Dare,” said Peggy, with slightly inebriated dignity. Steve, beside her, looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Fine,” said Bucky. “Do more one-armed pushups than Dum Dum can. With one hand literally tied behind your back.”

“All right,” said Peggy, shrugging out of her jacket. She paused, frowning. “How exactly does one tie just one hand behind one’s back?”

“I’m sure there’s a way,” said Bucky, “but fine, just hold your arm back there.”

Peggy technically only had to do thirty five pushups, but she rarely did things by halves. “You realize you can can stop now,” said Dum Dum, when she reached fifty with no sign of slowing down.

“I’m just getting started,” she said cheerfully. She didn’t stop when she got to a hundred, either, but fought through seven more before she collapsed to the ground, panting. “There,” she said, triumphantly. “One hundred and seven for the 107th.”

Steve bent over her. “You gonna make it, Peg?” Morita pulled his feet back just in case.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have had quite so much bourbon before accepting that challenge,” she admitted.

Dum Dum snorted. “Or maybe you shouldn’t be such a show-off next time, Carter. Serves you right.”

Peggy sat out the next round, leaning on Steve while she recovered, and Steve, possibly distracted, promptly lost five rocks to Dum Dum. He considered carefully. “Truth,” he said, finally.

Dum Dum scratched his chin, considering. “I’ve always been curious about those USO showgirls,” he said. “You ever get a closer look at what was under those outfits?” He winked at Peggy, who narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sure,” said Steve, “Some really interesting underthings to keep everything in place while they’re dancing.”

Dum Dum rolled his eyes. “Cap, have you _ever_  actually seen a girl naked?”

“Yes,” said Steve, simply. Bucky’s eyes widened.

“All right,” said Peggy hastily, sitting up straight. “I’m back in for this round.” Gabe dealt the cards, looking rather amused.

The dares had escalated considerably by the time Peggy cleared her throat and looked at her watch. “Final round,” she said, firmly. “I don’t want to be the one to explain to Colonel Phillips how you all put each other into the infirmary.”

“Well, it was your idea,” said Bucky, and she made a face at him. The bottle of bourbon was getting alarmingly low, and she’d edged closer and closer to Steve until she was practically sitting on his lap.

Maybe she was distracted, but Peggy lost the last round rather decisively, handing over five rocks to Dernier. She sighed. “I rather think it’s in my best interest not to choose Truth at this point.”

“Dare, then,” said Dum Dum, picking up the bottle of bourbon and waiting with interest to see what Dernier would come up with.

Dernier smiled slowly and said something in French. Peggy raised an eyebrow. “I will need to consult with Captain Rogers, of course,” she said, rather formally, standing up carefully and tugging at Steve’s arm. He followed her into the darkness behind one of the tents.

“What did he say?” Bucky asked Gabe, both eyebrows raised. 

Gabe shook his head, looking bemused. “Not what you’re thinking.”

“What, then?” asked Dum Dum, fascinated. Peggy was already returning, Steve in tow.

“Very well,” she announced, grandly. “We accept.” Gabe’s eyes widened and Dernier smiled.

“What - what did he dare you to do?” asked Morita, cautiously, after a long moment when nobody moved.

“Get married,” said Peggy.

Several jaws dropped. “Uh,” said Dum Dum, carefully, “I know neither of you is good at backing down from a dare, but don’t think this is something you should really be held to once you sober up in the morning.”

“Too late,” said Peggy, grinning. “It’s already done.”

Everyone stared at them. “Is there - is there a _priest_ back there?” asked Dum Dum, finally. Upon further consideration, he thought, he probably should have put away the bourbon a while back.

“Well, as it turns out, we anticipated this request a few weeks in advance,” said Peggy.

Dernier grinned.

“Wait,” said Bucky, indignant, eyes widening in realization. “Stevie, did you get _married_ and not tell me?”

“Possibly,” said Steve, not looking particularly sorry.

“We didn’t tell anyone,” said Peggy, firmly.  “And I hope you all realize how much trouble I’ll be in if this gets back to the SSR.” She looked around the circle of the campfire and smiled. “But, all in all, I’m rather glad the cat’s out of the bag with you lot.”

“You know we’ll never tell,” said Dum Dum, and the others nodded. He grinned. “You were already one of us, Peg. You didn’t have to marry into the group.”

She grinned at him. “Well, getting in with the Howling Commandos was of course my primary objective, but he does have a few good qualities of his own.”

Bucky still looked affronted. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” He frowned. “How the hell did Dernier figure it out?”

Dernier smiled enigmatically and muttered something to Gabe. Gabe shrugged. “He says it was obvious to anyone with a proper sense of romance.”

Peggy slid her arms around Steve’s neck. “Speaking of which,” she said, cheerfully, “I trust it won’t shock anybody to find Captain Rogers in my tent when third watch rolls around this morning.”

“Oh, God,” said Morita, eyes wide. “I never thought I’d be grateful for how loud Dum Dum snores.”


End file.
